versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Hat
Black Hat is the primary character of Villainous, an animated series created by Alan Ituriel. Background Currently, not much is known about the origins of Black Hat, aside from mere implications. What is known is that he is the head of the Black Hat Organization, a group of villains who specialize in aiding other villains in their nefarious goals. Black Hat himself appears to be some kind of demonic entity, and is described as being completely evil through and through with no redeeming qualities. Stats Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Caused the volcanic eruption of Mount Vesuvius while enraged.), Dwarf Star level via Black Hat Magisword Speed: Unknown movement speed (Currently lacks feats in this area.), Relativistic attack speed via Black Hat Magisword Durability: Large Mountain level (Survived being part of Mount Vesuvius' eruption.) Hax: Reality Warping, Battlefield Removal, Shape-Shifting, Portal Creation, Telekinesis, Death Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Intelligence: Seemingly high. Is the head of the Black Hat Organization and seems to be very well-respected among other villains as well as feared by heroes, whether from his own verse or other Cartoon Network properties. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Death Manipulation:' In the Lost Cases of Townsville orientation video, Black Hat states that "whenever people say my real name, they die." *'Fire Manipulation:' Black Hat has shown the ability to produce and manipulate fire, typically when angry, though he's also shown using this power casually. *'Immortality / Longevity:' There are many implications of Black Hat being some kind of immortal, demonic being. He has allegedly existed through Native American and Ancient Pompeii times. *'Optic Lasers:' Black Hat can fire lasers out of his monocle. *'Portal Creation:' Created a portal which spirits flew out of while scraping his claws against a chalkboard. *'Reality Warping:' Black Hat has shown light reality warping capabilities, such as when he turned 5.0.5's ice cream into a monster, brought a movie monster to life, and trapped Demencia inside of the television. *'Shape-Shifting:' Can mold his physical body how he sees fit. Shape-shifted into and perfectly mimicked 5.0.5's personality to catch Demencia off-guard. *'Telekinesis:' Black Hat has shown some telekinetic abilities. He used these to mimic the Force Choke on Dr. Flug. Equipment *'Black Hat Bots:' A line of bulky robots that are made to serve Black Hat as well as other villains should they be programmed to it. These robots come equipped with sharp claws and laser vision. Their circuits can be overloaded however, defaulting them into a friendly mode, much to Black Hat's dismay. *'Black Hat Magisword:' A Magisword he showed off during the Lost Cases of Rhyboflavin orientation video. He can shoot black lightning from it that can destroy planets. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Sent a baby 5.0.5. soaring over mountains with a kick. Speed/Reactions *Nothing notable at the moment. Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Ill-tempered. *Despises anything cute, friendly, or heroic. Sources *Black Hat Gets Villainous for DEATH BATTLE! - AdamTheFIfth, DeviantArt VS Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Large Mountain Level Category:Dwarf Star Level